Ridin' Solo
by TwilightDrifter201
Summary: Will Kain Renton be able to find the one he actually loves? Or the mystery of his life get between him and his life? I really hate summaries. I try though. M/M M/F. Heartbreak, Romance, and well Magic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ridin' Solo**

_I dont own some of the characters! Just the story :)_

_Italic - thoughts_

_Enojoy the story! _

A young man named Kain Renton, lays in his bed, the covers over his head, his phone rang repeatedly. A hand reached for the phone, sliding it open as he answers it tiredly.

"Hello?.." he mumbled still half asleep.

"Dude if you don't get yo punk ass outta bed! Imma come over there and drag you to school in your boxers!" the man on the other line yelled at him.

Kain sighs softly as he rubbed his half opened deep sea blue eyes. _Why is he always bugging me! _Kain sat up his hand ran through his baby blue hair, his head was down.

"Scott calm down. I am up. You don't need to yell." Kain heard a sigh on the other line, as he raised an eyebrow "Okay whats up?"

"Kain there is a dude here for you." Scott sounded a bit depressed and worried at the same time.

Kain blinks a few times wondering why there was someone for him at the school that he dont even know. He sighs softly.

"Ok ok ok fine. I will have Kai drop me off at school. I will see you there. Later man."

" 'Iight I will see you soon. Peace bro!" Scott hung up in excitment.

Kain got out of bed, going to his closet looking around for his school clothes. He blinks looking around for his clothes. _Where in the hell is my school clothes... Wait a second, Kai last had them. Damnit Malakai! _Kain  
went to find Kai, kicking down the door, galring at Kai still in bed. Of course that stupid bastard is still in bed. Kain went to Kai's bed, and ripped the covers off of Kai, eyes widen and twitches.

"COME ON MAN! AT LEAST WEAR SOME DAMN BOXERS TO BED!" Kain eye twitches as he turns around, wanting to go into the bathroom to scrub out his eye sockets.

Kai laughed as he sat up, his dark blue hair in a mess, as he looks at his twin brother with icy blue eyes. "Maybe you should knock sometime Lil Kain"

Kain growls lowly "Where is my school outfit I picked out last night." Kai point to his clean pile of clothes, as Kain snatched it up, walking to the door. "Get dressed you are taking me to school"

Kai just sighed, as Kain went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, brushed his untamable baby blue hair, he sighs. _How come I have a feeling this day is gonna be a **BAD** day. _Kain ran downstairs to eat some Berry Crunch cereal. Waiting for his lazy ass brother to hurry up. Kain sat there in deep thought. Then a gentle warm hand was on his shoulder, he looked up seeing his mama. He smiles as her light green hair framed her cheeks, her golden brown eyes, a light green that fade into yellow long dress, with dark high heeled shoes.

"Kain, honey, your gonna be late for school. Tyler, Hayden, and Ray are all waiting for you at school" her warm voice calmed him down from the nerves that were shot.

Kain sighs. "I know Kai is suppose to be dropping me off to school"

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kai where his own school clothes. His hair spiked up with gel, his dress up shirt was unbuttoned a few, to show his army tags, when he was in boot camp a year ago then they kicked him out. Kain shook his head, as he wasreally fed up with Kai's player ways. No matter what Kain did we was never good enough on Kai's level. He stood up grabbing his backpack.

"Are you ready now?" Kain looks at his twin brother glaring at him.

Kai nods "Yep! Always ready!"

Kain went out to Kai's 2009 camaro, he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Waiting for Kai to come out. Kai walks out of the house, gets in the driver seat, he closes the door starting up the engine, reves the car, then back up, driving down the road to the school.

"I heard that big shot novelist Zai Storms is in town, now since your ridin' solo, maybe you shuld consider of dating Zai" Kai just laughed at the comment.

His eyes went wide, choking on his own saliva. "What the-... what in blazing hell are you talking about!"

Kai laughs, as he stopped at a red light. "I mean come on, you read most of his books, you went to his book signing event, and when he smiles at you. You fainted!" he then was bing serious, was he serious about me being with the famous romantic book novelist? I hope he iisn't serious.

"Y-y-your kidding right?" he tilted his head to the side, like a curious cat.

Kai shook his head. "No I'm not kidding, Kain" the light was green as he drove to the school "but think about it, you guys might be a match made in heaven. What do you think?" he laughs. Kain just say there, as they drove up to the school, foudn a parking spot, soon he saw a long stretch out black limo, with girls crowded around the limo, as a man with black dress pants, a silky dress up shirt with three buttons undone, and black brand new dress shoes, with a black tuxedo jacket. Kai just smirked "Looks like he is here early" Kain stop in his track, blushing madly, his breathing hitched, as his heart keep skipping 3 to 4 beats a minute.

**A/N:**What will happen next? Maybe Kain will really fall for the famous romantic book novelist Zai Storms? We may or not fight out :)

More chapters coming real soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Bold Italic - Kain's furture self**_

_Italic - Kain_

Kain looks at the famous Zai Storms. His palms got sweaty, his nervous were shot again, as he started to hyper ventalate as he heard Kai laughing at him again.

"Why you so nervous for lil man? He is nothing to be scared about. He is harmless lil bubby" he pats Kain's back hard, as he looks at his 2 minute year old brother his eyes narrowed. As Kai got out of his car, Kain followed having his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well well well if it ain't the old trouble maker, Malakai Renton. Well I haven't talked to you since I lived across the street from you and your family. Still living at the same place?" a smooth, velvet voice spoken to his brother, as Kain looks up seeing the famous Zai Storms talking to his idiotic brother Kai. _Why is a hot, famous romantic novelist talking to my dumbass brother! I mean what does he have that I don't!_ Kain walks to the doors of the school as he heard his brother yell his name.

"Hey Kain! Come back here I want you to meet Zai!" He sighs, as he walks to Kai. As Kain walks up to them, Zai looks at Kain smiling warmly, as Kai smiles. "Kain, you may not actually remember him, but... his family is friends to the family" Kai smiles widely as Kain's eyes widen, choking on his own air, as Kai pats his back to making him breath normally again.

Kain looks at them, as Kain's deep blue eyes met Zai's deep silver eyes, Kain's heart felt like it was gonna jump on the black top and do a happy dance infront of everyone. Kain heard the bell ringing.

"I have to get to class" Turns to go inside the school, then looks at Kai. "Oh and Kai, you dont have to drop me off at the house. Im going to walk home instead." Kain saw Kai nods his head, as he ran inside running to his locker to get hs stuff ready for class. Kain looked at his watch saw only 5 minutes till class starts, he huffed out a sigh, going to the bathroom in one of the stalls as he heard three guys coming in the bathroom usuing teh urinals, eavesdropping on them.

"Did you know that Zai has a crush on one of the students?" one student said.

"Yea I heard it was Kai. Because Zai and Kai been so close since they were little. So yea I have a great feeling it is Kai" they stopped and washed their hands. "Come onit almost time for first class" they walked out of the bathroom, as Kain stood there in the stall, eyes widen, soon tears gathered in his eyes, as he grabs his chest where his heart is. _Why am I getting so worked up over that? Am I really in love with Zai Storms? What the hell am I thinking! I am a guy! I like girls damnit! _He sighs closing his eyes, as he leans against the stall wall. _**Or maybe you are absoultely in love with Mr. Zai Storms? You never been on a date with girls. You always have friends that are girls. **_His eyes widen looks around, wondering who in the world said that. Kain got out of his stall, looking in every stall, wondering who exactly said that.

_**You are not gonna find me in the school or the world. I am in your subconscious. **_Kain blinks a bit mummbling lightly. _In my subconscious. I still dont get it. If you were in my subconscious all this time. How come you never came out before? _The voice inside his head, laughed softly, as a figure that stood a foot taller than him, looked down at him, his eyes were like cat's eyes pure gold with slits, his hair was long light blue that was spiked, a blue bandana with Chinese writing, a loose blue collar that is also for his lower of his face, a white shirt that had gold cuff at his wrists, blue pants that also had gold cuffs to his ankles with white boots. He also had a dark blue tail and ears with black strips like a tiger. Kain looked at the man before him, tilting his head. As the man laughs lightly. _**Kain, listen I am you. No matter what you think, say or do. You are going to be like this. Only you can only hear me, but when you speak to me it is like speaking to yourself. **_Kain's eye twitches, rubbing the back of his neck till confused on the whole matter. _That don't explain why you are dressed like that, and why I am seeing you like this, instead of a normal person._ The furture Kain snickers, as he ruffles Kain's hair, Kain blinks. _**Because I am actually your rare form The Blue Tiger. There are different people in the world who have rare forms. Some use it for good. Some use it for evil. Make sure you use the rare form for good use. But for now I have to go. I will still be with you in your little cat collar in your backpack. **_All the sudden a blue mist was formed, flowing to the collar that was his keychain, the dark blue leather cat collar, as he sighs. He picked up his backpack, he went to the roof of the school, setting his backpack down looking at the sky, closing his eyes.

_Why does everything like this happens to the innocent ones? I mean what am I suppose to do. Save the world from danger? _Kain looks at the collar as he stood up. "Ya know? I am going to go home, and see if there anything weird going on" he walks towards the door, going to the first floor, hearing people whispering, about Zai and Kai. He shook his head, growling then he felt a few hands on his arm to stop him from giong anywhere. He turned around seeing four people grabbing him. Tyler Black a talk blonde hair boy with baby blue eyes, lean body but musclar, in baggy blue shorts, with a white tank top, his hair was short and spiked up, with a tattoo of a eagle on his shoulder. Hayden Conner his childhoold, long dark brown hairin a loose french braid, a black and white tank top, with a mini skirt with black and white plaid pattern, with vans on, with peircing cobalt eyes, having a silver necklace of a rose on the emblem. Then his close friend Ray Hall, Kain could always trust him, he had short black hair, green eyes, a button up blue shirt, with baggy blue jean, with regular sneakers on. Kain looked at Ray's face seeing a dragon tattoo start from his forehead then to his cheek, as he blinks.

"Where you going Kain?" Hayden looks at him with concern, she was concern about every single one of her friends, even though Scott, her boyfriend, loves that about her.

"I am going home. I can't be here right now, Hayden" he looked away, then looks at the ground.

"Is it about Zai, Tyler and I can beat him down for ya" Ray hit his fist into the palm of his hand as Tyler did the same.

Kain's eyes widen. "No! I mean.. you don't have to do that. It is nothing to do with him. Trust me."

Kain got his arm out of Hayden's grasp, then walks out of the door of the school, then heard voices, as he raised an eyebrow, walks out on the sidewalk going home. _I doubt it if Kai is really going to be a player to a romantic novelist. But why does it always have to be Kai? _Kain twitches lightly. _Why am I putting my self down to my damn brother! Ugh... I need to get my mind off the situation completely. _Kain remains to walk to his house, saw a sports car in the drive, when we walked up to his house, then Kai's red and black and silver camaro as he raised an eyebrow walking to the door, opening it. He looks up at who was in teh house, then his eyes wien in surprise. He never thought the two people that mau have spread rumors in school was in his house!

**A/N: Dont you just wish you could figure out who is in his house with his family :)**

**You will just haveto find out! Hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Bold Italic - Kain's furture self**_

_Italic - Kain_

Kain looks at the famous Zai Storms. His palms got sweaty, his nervous were shot again, as he started to hyper ventalate as he heard Kai laughing at him again.

"Why you so nervous for lil man? He is nothing to be scared about. He is harmless lil bubby" he pats Kain's back hard, as he looks at his 2 minute year old brother his eyes narrowed. As Kai got out of his car, Kain followed having his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well well well if it ain't the old trouble maker, Malakai Renton. Well I haven't talked to you since I lived across the street from you and your family. Still living at the same place?" a smooth, velvet voice spoken to his brother, as Kain looks up seeing the famous Zai Storms talking to his idiotic brother Kai. _Why is a hot, famous romantic novelist talking to my dumbass brother! I mean what does he have that I don't!_ Kain walks to the doors of the school as he heard his brother yell his name.

"Hey Kain! Come back here I want you to meet Zai!" He sighs, as he walks to Kai. As Kain walks up to them, Zai looks at Kain smiling warmly, as Kai smiles. "Kain, you may not actually remember him, but... his family is friends to the family" Kai smiles widely as Kain's eyes widen, choking on his own air, as Kai pats his back to making him breath normally again.

Kain looks at them, as Kain's deep blue eyes met Zai's deep silver eyes, Kain's heart felt like it was gonna jump on the black top and do a happy dance infront of everyone. Kain heard the bell ringing.

"I have to get to class" Turns to go inside the school, then looks at Kai. "Oh and Kai, you dont have to drop me off at the house. Im going to walk home instead." Kain saw Kai nods his head, as he ran inside running to his locker to get hs stuff ready for class. Kain looked at his watch saw only 5 minutes till class starts, he huffed out a sigh, going to the bathroom in one of the stalls as he heard three guys coming in the bathroom usuing teh urinals, eavesdropping on them.

"Did you know that Zai has a crush on one of the students?" one student said.

"Yea I heard it was Kai. Because Zai and Kai been so close since they were little. So yea I have a great feeling it is Kai" they stopped and washed their hands. "Come onit almost time for first class" they walked out of the bathroom, as Kain stood there in the stall, eyes widen, soon tears gathered in his eyes, as he grabs his chest where his heart is. _Why am I getting so worked up over that? Am I really in love with Zai Storms? What the hell am I thinking! I am a guy! I like girls damnit! _He sighs closing his eyes, as he leans against the stall wall. _**Or maybe you are absoultely in love with Mr. Zai Storms? You never been on a date with girls. You always have friends that are girls. **_His eyes widen looks around, wondering who in the world said that. Kain got out of his stall, looking in every stall, wondering who exactly said that.

_**You are not gonna find me in the school or the world. I am in your subconscious. **_Kain blinks a bit mummbling lightly. _In my subconscious. I still dont get it. If you were in my subconscious all this time. How come you never came out before? _The voice inside his head, laughed softly, as a figure that stood a foot taller than him, looked down at him, his eyes were like cat's eyes pure gold with slits, his hair was long light blue that was spiked, a blue bandana with Chinese writing, a loose blue collar that is also for his lower of his face, a white shirt that had gold cuff at his wrists, blue pants that also had gold cuffs to his ankles with white boots. He also had a dark blue tail and ears with black strips like a tiger. Kain looked at the man before him, tilting his head. As the man laughs lightly. _**Kain, listen I am you. No matter what you think, say or do. You are going to be like this. Only you can only hear me, but when you speak to me it is like speaking to yourself. **_Kain's eye twitches, rubbing the back of his neck till confused on the whole matter. _That don't explain why you are dressed like that, and why I am seeing you like this, instead of a normal person._ The furture Kain snickers, as he ruffles Kain's hair, Kain blinks. _**Because I am actually your rare form The Blue Tiger. There are different people in the world who have rare forms. Some use it for good. Some use it for evil. Make sure you use the rare form for good use. But for now I have to go. I will still be with you in your little cat collar in your backpack. **_All the sudden a blue mist was formed, flowing to the collar that was his keychain, the dark blue leather cat collar, as he sighs. He picked up his backpack, he went to the roof of the school, setting his backpack down looking at the sky, closing his eyes.

_Why does everything like this happens to the innocent ones? I mean what am I suppose to do. Save the world from danger? _Kain looks at the collar as he stood up. "Ya know? I am going to go home, and see if there anything weird going on" he walks towards the door, going to the first floor, hearing people whispering, about Zai and Kai. He shook his head, growling then he felt a few hands on his arm to stop him from giong anywhere. He turned around seeing four people grabbing him. Tyler Black a talk blonde hair boy with baby blue eyes, lean body but musclar, in baggy blue shorts, with a white tank top, his hair was short and spiked up, with a tattoo of a eagle on his shoulder. Hayden Conner his childhoold, long dark brown hairin a loose french braid, a black and white tank top, with a mini skirt with black and white plaid pattern, with vans on, with peircing cobalt eyes, having a silver necklace of a rose on the emblem. Then his close friend Ray Hall, Kain could always trust him, he had short black hair, green eyes, a button up blue shirt, with baggy blue jean, with regular sneakers on. Kain looked at Ray's face seeing a dragon tattoo start from his forehead then to his cheek, as he blinks.

"Where you going Kain?" Hayden looks at him with concern, she was concern about every single one of her friends, even though Scott, her boyfriend, loves that about her.

"I am going home. I can't be here right now, Hayden" he looked away, then looks at the ground.

"Is it about Zai, Tyler and I can beat him down for ya" Ray hit his fist into the palm of his hand as Tyler did the same.

Kain's eyes widen. "No! I mean.. you don't have to do that. It is nothing to do with him. Trust me."

Kain got his arm out of Hayden's grasp, then walks out of the door of the school, then heard voices, as he raised an eyebrow, walks out on the sidewalk going home. _I doubt it if Kai is really going to be a player to a romantic novelist. But why does it always have to be Kai? _Kain twitches lightly. _Why am I putting my self down to my damn brother! Ugh... I need to get my mind off the situation completely. _Kain remains to walk to his house, saw a sports car in the drive, when we walked up to his house, then Kai's red and black and silver camaro as he raised an eyebrow walking to the door, opening it. He looks up at who was in the house, then his eyes widen in surprise. He never thought the two people that may have spread rumors in school was in his house!

**A/N: Dont you just wish you could figure out who is in his house with his family :)**

**You will just have to find out! Hehehehe**


End file.
